The New Epilogue of Allegiant
by MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: This is my first one shot I have ever done for this site. This to all who have read Allegiant and in need for closure. I am no good at summaries, but please read and prepare for an assortment of emotions.


***Panting, Myst comes in view. Dressed very much like a traveller, Myst drops her walking stick and shoves off the large camping backpack off her back. She slumps into her computer chair.***

**Myst: Oh my gosh, it's been a long time! And I don't know how long. Oswald?! *Pause.* Oswald? *Looks behind her.* Where are ya, Oswald?**

***A girl walks in behind Myst's back and taps her shoulder. Myst jumps.***

**Myst: Ah! Wha-Christina?**

**Christina: Hi.**

**Myst: What are you doing here? Where's Oswald?**

**Christina: Other than the fact I belong to this franchise, Oswald went to the beach with his family and asked me to fill ya in. By the way, the answer is Feburary.**

**Myst: Really? That long?**

**Christina: Yep.**

**Myst: Wow. Who knew a journey to the Misty Mountains could take so long?**

**Gandalf: I do.**

***Myst and Christina jump at the sudden appearance of the wizard.***

**Myst: What the? When did you get here?**

**Gandalf: A wizard arrives when he intends to.**

**Christina:...yeah, I don't get it.**

**Gandalf: By the way, Myst. You're journey is not over. You still have a long way to go.**

**Myst: Oh man! Really? Can I at least finiout what I started here?**

**Gandalf: Yes. I will wait outside. *leaves.***

**Christina: So, that guy is a wizard?**

**Myst: No time for questions, Christina. Got to get back to the point at hand. Hm. Hello readers and people who zip line down buildings. This is my first ever one shot here. And it's about the Divergent series.**

**Christina: An extension, to be precise, of the ending.**

**Myst: Yes. After finishing the books and doing an independent novel project on the last one, I decided to make this and to post it on here to share with the world.**

**Christina: But only with the ones who finished the third book.**

**Myst: Right. So if you haven't read all the books, do it now. No one is allowed behind this point unless they read the books. And for those of you wondering about my stories, I'm afraid I can't promise anything.**

**Christina: She's too busy with her own life to worry about some dump fan made stories.**

**Myst: Hey, cool with the Candor attitude, Chris. But yeah, I'm finishing school soon and about to take a major step in my life. Writing fanfiction is not the top of my list of most important things. It's a hobby, really. And there are stories which are original work that I wish to continue. So I am sorry, but I am not going to update frequently. Just, possibly, year from year. With that said, if anyone wants to take over one of my stories, especially the Little Never Land, all they need to do is PM me and I will give them the reins to continue that story. Especially the Little Never Land. People keep pressuring me to update it and IM afraid I wont do the story justice. Any questions, PM me. Christina, the disclaimer please.**

**Christina: Myst doesn't own anything to do with the Divergent series. Veronica Roth does.**

**Myst: But, I might be responsible for the feels you will get from this story. Without further ado, read on.**

* * *

**The New Epilogue of Allegiant**

_Sixty Years Later_

It was snowing outside. Some people would find the changes winter brings to the world outside beautiful. Not me.

I never liked winter. Not now, and certainly not back when I was a kid. Even now, lying on my deathbed, I still see the emptiness winter brings. And I still hate it.

A low groan erupted from my chest, a whisper compared to the loud, rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. White walls cover my surroundings, the strong smell of some cleaning solution burning my nostrils. Or rather, it would if I didn't have breathing tubes stuck inside them.

A few days ago, Christina invited me to a small get-together at her place. Zeke, Shauna, Mathew, and Caleb were there, just as ancient and worn as I was. At the time, I thought it was funny how we were old geezers now. That there was a time when I thought I wouldn't live to see myself grow old, my skin wrinkled and bones brittle with age.

It was around the time when we were sitting down and eating that I felt this terrible pressure on my chest. There was no time to comprehend what was happening before I collapsed.

I recalled flashes of movement, voices shouting, and needles pricking my skin. I didn't become fully conscious until a day and a half later.

A doctor explained to me that I suffered a heart attack and they did everything they could, but it wasn't likely that I'd live for more than one or two days. I was going to die soon.

So here I am, lying on a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of me and a weak heart. Even though my life was ending, I wasn't afraid. I lived long enough to see more things in my youth than anyone in forty years could, or would like to.

I stare up at the ceiling as memories resurfaced to my mind, as they do from time to time. Memories from when I was young. Most of them were of Tris.

Even though her death was years ago, I still think of her. Of our time together, no matter how short it was. Sometimes I would actually enjoy going over them in my mind. Other times I would just stare blankly into nothing, feeling empty and sorrow poking at my heart like a sting. Most of the time, I would smile a bit.

I started to drift off, my mouth tug slightly upwards. Then, after sleeping who knows how long, a voice whispered my name.

"Tobias..."

My eyes snapped open. That voice. I knew that voice.

It was _her_ voice from sixty years ago.

"Tobias."

I turned my head. A sob caught in my throat, tears stinging my eyes. Standing next to my bed was a face I hadn't seen in a long time. "Tris."

She smiled at me and touches my hand with hers. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." A choked laugh escapes my lips. "Am I done?"

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "It's time to go. Everyone's waiting."

I stood up, not thinking how there were no longer tubes attached to me. Or how I felt so strong all of a suddenly. Or how it wasn't an old man's hand that was gripping hers, but a young man's. Or that I looked as I did when I was first called Four. All I was thinking was that her hand was warm, that it wasn't cold as ice like the last time I held it. That Tris was here, looking the same as the last time I saw her. Alive.

We held each other, soaking each other's presence after too much time apart. Then we kissed. Kissed like all those years ago.

"I've missed you," I whispered against her lips.

"I've missed you, too. I never meant to leave you."

"I know."

Elated and with my hand in hers once again, I let her lead me away. Behind us, the monitor gave off a high-pitched squeal as we left.

**The End**

* * *

**Myst: *Double over, clutching her chest.* Aw man! It hurts!**

**Christina: That was...*sniffs* ok.**

***Myst hugs Christina, bursting into tears.***

**Myst: It's too much!**

**Christina: Um, Myst? Isn't Gandalf waiting for you?**

**Myst: *Stops crying.* Right. I have to continue my journey. *Heaves the heavy load of the pack back on her back and picks up her walking stick.* My journey through the passage of rite. No, that sounds lame. Um...my journey of self discovery. No, journey of...forget it. Point is I'm seeing a dragon. And possibly Orlando Bloom. It was nice meeting you, Christina.**

**Christina: Nice metering you, too. Um, could you take me back to Chicago?**

**Myst: Sure, follow me out. Good bye, readers. Remember to review and I will see ya'll next time. Don't know when, but next time. Adios. **


End file.
